Never Know What You Got Till It's Gone
by MiyumiCupid
Summary: You never know what you had until it's gone. Ash will learn this lesson as his marriage begins to fail and an unexpected event occurs.


**This was inspired by a true story that I found on Facebook. I'm sorry that it's taking such a long for me to update In Another Life, I'm currently experiencing some writer's block on the chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

It was late one night when I was driving my girlfriend Misty home. We had been dating for the last 6 months after my marriage started failing. "So are you going through with the divorce?" Misty asked looking at me, pursing her lips as she waited for a response.

Without hesitation I nodded "Yes." Misty beamed happily her hand gripping mine "I love you." I felt my heart fluttered as she said that, I have never felt this way in a long time. "I love you too."

I parked in front of her house and we kissed before she exited the car. I sat and waited until she entered the house and drove home.

At home, my wife, Dawn was serving dinner. I sat down across from her at the dinner table and grabbed her hands, looking straight into her deep blue eyes I said "I want a divorce."

She didn't seem to be mad, instead she softly asked "Why?" I could see that her eyes were already filling with pain and sorrow. I avoided the question and this made Dawn angry. She released my hand, knocked over her bowl of rice and shouted "Ash Ketchum, you are not a man!"

We didn't talk to each other that night, she was crying in our room. I know that she wanted to know what had happened to our marriage, but I couldn't find the right way to tell her. The truth is, she had lost my heart to Misty. I didn't love her anymore.

Feeling guilty, I started an outline for a divorce agreement. I handed it to her later that night, she glanced at me and tore it into pieces. The young woman who had spent nine years of her life with me had become a stranger. I felt sorry for her but I could not take back what I had said. I am no longer in love with her.

The next night, I got home very late after a wonderful date with Misty. I went to bed and saw Dawn crouching over her vanity desk, writing. I didn't say anything and went straight to sleep.

In the morning, she presented me with her divorce conditions. She didn't want anything from me, just for our lives to be as completely normal as possible. Her reasons are simple: our son is going to leave on a pokemon journey in a month and she doesn't want to make him sad with a broken marriage. She also asked me to carry her me to now carry her out of our bedroom to the front door every morning for the month's duration, just like the day we got married. I thought that this request was crazy, but I accepted it anyways.

We were both pretty clumsy as I carried her out on the first day. I was stumbling towards the living room as we both giggled. We smiled as our son stood there clapping his hands gleefully "Daddy is carrying mommy!" His words triggered a little bit of sadness in me.

I carefully put her down outside the door. Leaning into my ear she whispered softly "Don't tell him about our divorce." I nodded and she gave me a peck on the lips before walking to her bus stop.

I stood there in surprise. "Did she just kiss me?" My placed my hand on my lip, the tingling feeling was still there as well as the taste of her cherry lipgloss..

On the second day, we weren't as clumsy. She was leaning against my chest and I could smell her lovely perfume. It was my favorite scent that she would always wear. I realized that I had not looked at my wife for a long time. Her pale skin was still as rosy as it used be, but her blue hair was greying!

Our divorce was taking a toll on her. I began to feel another pang of guilt. On the fourth day, I began to feel a sense of intimacy returning. On the fifth and sixth day, our intimacy was growing even more. It was getting easier to carry her as the weeks went by, and I suddenly realized. She was getting thinner!

A few days before the last day, I was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her to finish getting ready. It occured to me how much pain and anger she must be burrying deep inside her. Without thinking my hand reached out and her hand. Our son suddenly came into our room and shouted "Dad it's time to carry mom!" It was becoming a regular routine for him, to see his father carrying his mother out. Dawn gestured for him to come and they both embraced into a tight hug. I closed my eyes and turned away, scared that I will be changing my mind about the divorce.

I picked her up in my arms and her hands wrapped around my neck and I held her tightly as she snuggled her hand into the crook of my neck. Her hair tickled me a bit but I didn't mind.

One the last day, I drove to Misty's house. I knew what I had to do now, I knocked on her door and waited. She opened the door with a wide grin on her face expecting me to announce me and Dawn's divorce. Instead I said, "I'm sorry, Misty, but I'm not going through with the divorce."

Misty stood there was her mouth opened wide in shock. "Ash" She breathed out softly, tears brimming in her cerulean blue eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine Misty." I answered. Misty shook with rage and slapped me before slamming her door shut. I didn't mind it at all, perhaps I had deserved it.

This past month has made everything clear to me, I made a vow to Dawn on our wedding that I will be with her "till death do us part." I realized why I had fallen in love with her in the first place.

I went to a flower shop to buy her some flowers, blue irises to be exact. Her favorite flower. I wrote a little note on the card and headed home happily.

I got home with a bouquet of flowers in my hand and a huge smile on my face. I headed up the stairs and found Dawn laying on our bed. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow, there was no color in her face and she wasn't breathing.

I dropped the flowers and rushed over to her bedside, crying. "Dawn! Dawn!" I shook her body, hoping that she would wake up. "Don't leave me! Please wake up!"

She was dead. I saw a letter placed on the nightstand, picking it up I began to read it. Turns out she was battling a disease for the last few months, I never noticed it since I was too busy with Misty to even care. She knew that she would die soon, but never said a word.

I clutched the letter close to my heart and cried. I had never felt so guilty in my life, I had broken every single promise that I had made to her on our wedding day, I wasn't with her while she was sick, while she was getting treatment or surgeries.

Everything in our life, that I thought were boring and not important became very important now.

I guess what people say are right...you never know what you got until it's gone

* * *

 **Please** **leave a review!**


End file.
